


A little sweetness in my life

by Menatiera



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Multi, Sugar Baby Steve Rogers, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and a bit more than they bargained for, everyone needs a hug and everyone gets a hug, sugar baby bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera
Summary: For the Stuckony Wonderland prompt: Sugar Daddy Tony signs up for a Sugar Baby and somehow ends up with two. I guess Steve and Bucky come as a set?The later chapters of this story will fill the bingo squares: Tony Stark Bingo - S1 - Silver-haired Tony and Marvel Polyship Bingo - O5 - Body worship.*"Tony scrunched his nose and grinned. He wasn’t curious about using the app when he had started this little investigation game, but now he was curious of this Captain. He opened up the inner messenger."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 39
Kudos: 101
Collections: StarkSpangledWinter Wonderland Event





	A little sweetness in my life

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet unbetaed, and unfinished, and I'm making it up as I o, but hey, let's be bold and assume that I won't abandon it :D No promise on steady updates, though, we'll see how fast I'll do with this!

The application was the new popular trend among the wealthy, and Tony wasn’t interested. Well, not enough to give it a try - he really didn’t need anyone in his life, thank you very much. He had his hands full with his company and bots already - sometimes he felt he had  _ more _ than he could handle, or what he had bargained for, but it would’ve been ungrateful to complain about his luck, so he shut those thoughts up as effectively as he could.

He wasn’t interested, just curious.

Also, he needed to check it, because Janet said she wanted to try, and he needed to know that his friend would be safe with using such a service, especially after that nasty divorce with Hank, so…

Here he was, setting up a profile. 

It had taken almost an hour for him to crack the firewalls of the app and sneak through the virtual security, which wasn’t bad, it was way better than the Pentagon’s system for example, but a far cry from the impenetrable defense the programmers advertised. Tony had taken a look on the legal contracts and the background checks, and he had Opinions about those too, but he knew a bit less about law than of cybersecurity, so he wasn’t in a haste to make further assumptions.

After he finished his profile (not even a fake one, because he planned to rub his success under the nose of the developers), he started to browse around aimlessly.

The mechanics of the application were simple. Ordinary people who signed the non-disclosure agreements, got through the background checks and got approval from the security team, got permission to set up a profile that was an odd mixture of a job hunting page’s and a dating app’s. The candidates listed both their physical characteristics and their talents, or anything that they deemed possibly interesting to get them as a kept person of the wealthy.

Because that was what this app was all about, right? Flesh market for the exuberant. Bored housewives being able to find pretty boytoys, perverted old scumbags getting their willing sex slaves, new billionaires getting a chance to show off their generosity… in all honesty, Tony was pretty disgusted. It was barely better than people trafficking, only this version was legal just because the parties signed an agreement.

Some applicants listed, plain and simple, that they were up for sexual services, others did the opposite. Tony wasn’t sure if those people would get a match anytime soon.The lack of subtlety and careful maneuver wasn’t something that the circle he supposed to live in often preferred. But who knew - maybe there were someone out there who’d find that refreshing.

Then his eyes got caught on something. Namely, on a profile that was… nothing like the others.

First and foremost, the “applicants” usually had their profile picture either as their face or as… well, as their bodies, especially certain body parts. 

This person had the profile picture of a hand-drawn dragon.

Tony blinked and a smile spread on his lips.

He was pretty sure that the person behind the profile had to use some hacking skills for confusing the checking algorithms because while nicknames were allowed on the site, profile pics not showing the person weren’t for an applicant. The wealthy had to know what they get their hands on, right?

Secondly, most introductions were pretty detailed, highlighting studies at Ivy League universities, proficiency at household tasks (why would they think necessary to include that, was beyond Tony - did they not know that their audience had professional staff for housekeeping?), practice in arts and such.

This one only said:  _ “I am here to be a nuisance and a problem.” _

Well, Tony could relate to that. To some extent, at least.

He delved into the profile.

Mysterious dragon person went by the nickname ‘Captain’, was apparently 32 years old, male, with blond hair and blue eyes; he declared himself to be an artist and a rebel (two things the real audience of this application wouldn’t appreciate at all), and he lived in Brooklyn.

Tony supposed he must be one of those hipster kids - not really a kid by age, but compared to Tony who was nearing on 50, still young.

Tony scrunched his nose and grinned. He wasn’t curious about using the app when he had started this little investigation game, but now he was curious of this Captain. He opened up the inner messenger.

_ “A problem, huh? And whose problem, if I may ask?” _

He hit the send button and giggled a bit as he imagined the other person getting the message. Tony didn’t know why would someone put the effort of getting through the security of the newest sugar baby-sugar daddy matching application and then spitting on the face of everything in there, but he liked the attitude. He wasn’t sure if him writing to Captain was more of a punishment for the bratty behavior or a reward for the nerves.

Whatever. Captain probably didn’t think he’d get a single message, so it might take a while for him to answer.

Tony continued his journey to explore the app and determine if it would be safe for Janet to use, but after a few minutes, a little ding notified him of an incoming message.

_ “anyone who's willing to take on it,”  _ Captain had written.

Tony made a face at his screen for the non committing answer.

_ “Oh come on, you should be more clever and witty than this,” _ he typed, then added,  _ “so how much would it cost for me to get the full experience?” _

_ “oh i’d happily be a problem for free,” _ Captain answered, but the little dots showed that he wasn’t done. Still, Tony couldn’t help himself and interrupted.

_ “I have a feeling you didn’t really get the point of this app.” _

_ “as i was typing i’d do it for free but sadly i have medical bills” _

Oh. That made sense, Tony supposed. He liked this reasoning - liked that it wasn’t riches and luxuries Captain was after. It was also damn saddening that someone, anyone had to take such measures. But in all honesty, Tony felt lately that he had finally started to get desensitized. People had tried to get through to him with their sob stories all the time, and no matter how much Tony had done, no matter how great amount of money he had offered, people had never seemed to be satisfied with it. It was a war Tony couldn’t win. It was like being a kid again, fighting for the recognition of his father but never quite getting it, no matter how much of a genius he had been.

Tony should’ve turned off the phone, quit the app, close the chatbox, anything.

Instead, he caught himself typing,  _ “Show me.” _

_ “they’re expensive bills,” _ Captain warned,  _ “i have quite a medical history” _

Tony almost laughed. He was lucky enough that money never had been among his concerns. He had started with his dad’s money and company, of course, but he made Stark Industries greater than ever, and he was on the top 50 richest person on the whole globe. Captain was either living under a rock to not know who Tony was, or simply didn’t check Tony’s profile.

_ “Bring it on,” _ Tony texted back, feeling bold.

He had nothing to lose except an insignificant amount of money, right?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to hang out with cool Stuckony folks, check out the [Stuckony discord server](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n)! :D Also feel free to come say hi to [my tumblr](https://menatiera.tumblr.com) as well. And of course, if you have the energy, leave a comment, it'll probably lead to faster updates! :)


End file.
